Best lovers
by animeismysport
Summary: Kuroo has feelings. These feelings are for one person. They shouldn't be for this person but they are. This one person is his best friend. Bokuto. Kind of angst but its only because Kuroo doesn't think he's good enough for anyone.
1. Chapter 1

The squeaking of shoes on the court became an accustomed sound to Kuroo.

Ever since he broke his ankle in a "stupid practice match." Or at least that's what he tells everyone who asks.

In reality, it hadn't been Kuroo's fault in the practice match, it had been the beautiful person on the other side of the net. This would've all been okay, had it been one of the many girls who fawn over him, but it wasn't. And it haunted him that he felt this way.

It had started out as a small thought in the back of his mind, but during the match as he watched beautiful spikes slam onto the wood, he found himself falling hard for the owner of the beautiful spikes. Which would be okay had it not been this one person. The one person he promised himself he wouldn't fall for. His best friend.

Bokuto.

It scares Kuroo himself to even think about it. Bokuto was his best friend. Best friends weren't supposed to fall in love. No not love. He did not Love Bokuto. No, this was just a silly crush that he could get over.

Its not like Bokuto felt the same. He was into Akaashi. Well Kuroo thinks he is. Which makes sense, Akaashi is everything Kuroo is not. Akaashi is perfect. He's short, 5'10 that's the height of models. Kuroo's a giant. 6 feet tall. The exact height of Bokuto. Who likes that. Nobody. Kuroo wouldn't anyways. Akaashi's smart too. Kuroo could never help Bokuto the way Akaashi does in school or in volleyball.

So he stays on the side lines with a broken ankle, because he was fangirling over Bokuto and his amazing spikes and didn't land correctly.

* * *

"Kuroo?"

The thoughts soon vanished his mind as Kenma came in his vision.

"the match is over" He said pointing to the score.

Kuroo soon became aware of what was going on and slowly stood up, making sure his broken ankle didn't have as much weight as the other.

They were back at the training camp with Karosuno and, of course just with Kuroo's luck, Fukurodani.

Behind Kenma, Kuroo could see an all to familiar flash of spikey hair.

"Kuroo" Bokuto yelled, but stopped as Kuroo turned and limped away. He looked to Kenma confused.

"What's wrong with Kuroo?" he asked.

"Not sure, but I'm sure he'll tell me whether I wanna know or not" Kenma answered.

Bokuto rolled his eyes and chased after Kuroo.

"Hey Hey Hey Kuroo, how's the bench treatin' ya?" Bokuto yelled wrapping an arm around Kuroo's slightly smaller build.

Kuroo faked a laugh, "Very well Bro" he said looking at Bokuto. He pulled the muscular arm off of him, making sure to feel the muscles as it moved.

"What's up bro? your acting kinda weird. Does your ankle hurt." Bokuto asked smiling that smile that Kuroo loves. No not love. the smile Kuroo likes.

"i'm fine, just tired I-" Kuroo's smile soon faded as Akaashi came into view.

"Bokuto, we weren't done in our group huddle" Akaashi said as he grabbed Bokuto's arm.

Bokuto wrapped the same arm around Akaashi. The arm he wrapped around Kuroo.

"Alright Akaashi gosh. Your such a needy friend, maybe we should date." Bokuto said loudly trying to get at least a laugh out of Kuroo but as he turned to look at Kuroo's face, he was gone.

Akaashi, where's Kuroo?" He said confused.

"Who knows, Y'all can play later," He said pulling Bokuto back to his team.

* * *

Kuroo sat in the bedroom alone. Everyone was probably out for lunch.

He pulled out his phone and turned it on to show one unread message and a bunch of Instagram likes. He had just posted a picture of him and Bokuto the night before.

he opened the text message from Bokuto.

"bro did u see those likes on insta? Theres like over 300 D:... Where r u?"

Kuroo leaned his head back against the wall, a small smile graced his face. Bokuto cared.

He stared at the text for a while. No. He didn't actually care. He was talking about the likes on social media.

A sigh left his mouth. What was so great about Bokuto anyways. Nobody liked his hair or his annoying attitude. He was selfish. He wasn't good with his feelings. So why? There's nothing great about Bokuto.

But there was. There was something special about Bokuto that only Kuroo noticed. The small things were the most important to Kuroo. The way Bokuto's smile could make him smile back, or the way he gets so into volleyball whether it be playing or just talking about it.

But the most disgusting thing about it, is that Kuroo loved when Bokuto held him. The way he wrapped his arm around Kuroo made him feel safe and secure and Kuroo hated himself for loving it. it felt like there was nobody else that Bokuto wanted. Of course that wasn't true though. Kuroo's nothing special. What so great about him. He's in love with his best friend for heaven sake.

A sudden wet feeling on his face made him snap out of his thoughts. Was he crying? Over Bokuto?

"No.." Kuroo said. Why was he acting like this? He never cried.

"Kuroo?" a voice whispered.

Kuroo shot up. He was face to face with a familiar friend.

"K-Kenma" he whispered.

"I know Kuroo. Its okay." He said hugging Kuroo and pushing his head in the crook of his neck.

"How" Kuroo said quietly. Was it really that obvious?

"I see the way you look at him, your in love, and its okay to feel this way." Kenma whispered in his ear, running hands through Kuroo's messy bed head.

"No its not" Kuroo croaked before breaking into complete sobs.

He did the ultimate crime.

He fell in love with his bro.

* * *

 **So sad. Next chapter things will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"if you don't want him to know, don't tell him. Try to keep your distance."_

Those words lingered in Kuroo's mind all morning. After a long talk with Kenma he had decided that it would be best to just keep his distance from Bokuto.

This was easier said than done.

All day Bokuto insisted on hanging around Kuroo, which wouldn't have been a big deal had Kuroo not fallen in love with him, but his stupid feelings got the better of him.

"Kuroo are you sure you're okay? Your not acting right." Bokuto Said grabbing Kuroo's shoulder. They were currently putting away the balls after the practice match.

"Please don't touch me bro." Kuroo said, pulling his shoulder away and continuing to walk forward.

"Kuroo. What's going on" Bokuto asked, running up and turning him around.

"I said don't touch me." Kuroo said, pushing him away a little harder than he should have. Why was he doing this to the one he loved. Oh that's right. He cant love him.

"What's your problem dude" Bokuto said pushing him harder.

A loud crash was heard. Bokuto's eyes widened.

"Kuroo!" Lev yelled running to him, followed by the rest of the team. Bokuto looked down at him in horror. Kuroo was clutching his ankle next to a basket of balls that had fallen when he fell.

"Kuroo, bro, I'm so sor-" Bokuto started but was pushed away by Suga.

"You've done enough, didn't he just tell you to leave him alone." he said with a look of anger.

"Bokuto why" Akaashi asked running up to his side.

"I didn't mean to" He said looking toward everyone. Kuroo and him locked eyes. Tears were at their brim and soon they cascaded down Kuroo's face.

A low moan was heard as Kuroo bit at his hand to stop himself from crying.

"Ah! Don't cry! Your fine! Its okay!" Lev said desperately trying to make Kuroo feel better.

"I'm not" Kuroo said slowly rising up from the ground.

"Take it easy Kuroo." Kenma said help Kuroo stand.

They slowly made their way out of the gym as everyone went back to cleaning up.

Bokuto was left speechless and alone.

* * *

Outside of the nurses office Bokuto waited. He just hurt his best friend. Why? Because he's a douche that's why.

Akaashi walked up and sat down next to him.

"Bokuto, why'd you do it." he asked calmly.

"It was an accident Akaashi, you know that." Bokuto said offensively.

Akaashi looked at him with knowing eyes. "Bokuto, if it was anyone else, you would've left them alone to deal with their feelings. So why were you so persistent with Kuroo?"

Bokuto looked at him confused. "Akaashi!" he yelled annoyed and some what hurt. "I'm a very caring person, what do you mean."

"Bokuto, you only care about yourself and you know it, so why would you care why Kuroo was avoiding you. If it was Suga, or Hinata you wouldn't care at all so why do you care so much when it comes to Kuroo" Akaashi said in his same monotone voice.

"I was just wondering. He's my bestfriend." Bokuto said looking away.

"Are you sure that he's just your bestfriend" Akaashi asked looking Bokuto straight in the eye.

"Akaashi! Are you insane. Kuroo is my bro, why would he be anything else. He's the same height, isn't that weird?" Bokuto said sitting up straight.

"Bokuto, it doesn't matter about his height or his weight or any of his physical features. You care about him, a lot and you always wanna be around him." Akaashi said standing back up.

"Akaashi, that's so weird, Kuroo's my best friend not my boyfriend." Bokuto said, surprised by the sudden turn of conversation.

"Okay then, sorry for getting the wrong idea" Akaashi said and slowly walked away.

* * *

After Akaashi left Bokuto sat in silent. Why would Akaashi even say that? Sure he was always around Kuroo but that was because they were best friends. Bros even. So of course he would care about his wellbeing... But. Even if it was Akaashi, Bokuto would have just laughed and cracked a joke and told them to get over it. So why did he push Kuroo so hard to tell him what was wrong. Was he even physically attracted to him? He'd never looked at Kuroo that way before.

His thoughts were interrupted by the small creak of a door and a tall, slim character walking out with a limp. Kuroo.

"Ah Kuroo! Listen Bro, I'm so sorry man. I didn't mean to." Bokuto said so fast he swore he just won a rap battle against Eminem. Why was he acting like this? They were just friends. Right?

"B-Bokuto. I-I... S-sorry." Kuroo said slowly backing away holding his face in his hand.

Why were his ears red, Bokuto thought.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place. Sorry again" Bokuto said. He couldn't come to make eye contact with Kuroo for some reason. Was it because of what Akaashi said? No. He wouldn't let Akaashi warp his mind. He didn't have feelings for Kuroo, That's insane.

"Its okay Bo. But maybe you should... you know... Stay away... just for the time being" Kuroo said, suddenly becoming interested in his boot on his ankle injury.

In that moment, Bokuto had never felt this distant from a person. Even though he was a mere 3 feet away, he couldn't comprehend the words coming from Kuroo's mouth.

"w-what?" Bokuto said confused.

"Just for now Bo, you know we're best bros, I just need some space right now" Kuroo said with a noticeably fake smile before turning and leaving.

Bokuto had never felt so empty, and he wasn't sure why he felt this way now.

* * *

At dinner, Kuroo found himself without an appetite. Which never happens.

"Kuroo you did the right thing" Kenma said trying to reassure him. Kuroo had felt awful for telling Bokuto to stay away and seeing him sitting at a total different table made things even worse.

"Kenma, You do realize that nothing will ever be okay with us again." Kuroo said, poking around at his food.

"Why, you'll get over him just like you got over all the girls you've dated." Kenma said going back to his video game which he had been neglecting for the last couple hours.

Kuroo sighed, "No Kenma, I don't think I'll ever get over him. He's the first guy I've ever loved." he said leaning back in his chair.

Kenma looked up in disbelief, "You haven't liked a guy before!?" He said dropping his game on the table.

"N-no... WHY DOES THAT SURPRISE YOU?!" Kuroo yelled confused.

"ah sorry I just thought that you were opened to options." Kenma said, a small blush rising.

"Kenma, are you a virgin?" Kuroo asked looking away. That came right out. Oops.

"uhm... N-no I'm not. But I've never done it with a girl before, if that's what you meant."

"oh." Kuroo said looking away again. For some reason, that made him less tense.

"Kuroo!" Lev yelled running up t their table and giving him a big bear hug.

"I thought my Senpai was hurt again" he yelled refusing to let go of Kuroo.

But Kuroo didn't try to push him off. The hug felt nice and he really needed a feeling of security.

* * *

"Bokuto, you've been aggressively staring at Kuroo for the past twenty minutes." Akaashi said snapping Bokuto out of his trance, but only for a brief second.

"hm? Oh that's cool." Bokuto mindlessly answered before returning to stare in anger. Why was he angry? He had no idea. But for some reason Lev had an arm wrapped around Kuroo's shoulder and Bokuto was not having it.

He's fine without one. Kuroo could stand his ground. But then Bokuto remembered, something was bothering Kuroo.

He could see the difference in the way Kuroo sat. His shoulders were no longer held high, they were slouched and somehow made him look small and showed off a small curve in his waist that lead down to a firm, firm-

"Bokuto!" Akaashi yelled. Bokuto jumped and dropped his drink all over his clothes.

"AKAASHI" He yelled as he stood up. His shirt was soaked.

"Don't blame me, your the one staring at your best friends ass." Akaashi said smirking.

"AH! You Could tell?!" Bokuto said grabbing his spiked up hair that added at least an inch to his height. He ignored the snicker coming from Akaashi and searched for some napkins at the table.

An evil grin appeared on Bokuto's face as he noticed there were no napkins at HIS table.

Casually he walked up to the Nekoma table right where Lev and Kuroo were.

"Don't mean to break up this perfect love scene, but do you guys have any napkins?" Bokuto asked, nonchalantly prying Lev's hands away from Kuroo's adorable body. Adorable? Yeah adorable. Bokuto had confidence in thinking that.

"Ah no that's not-" Kuroo started but stopped as a blush consumed his face.

Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo. Napkins. Right next to him. Bullseye.

Slowly he leaned in to reach the napkins, making sure to brush his own hand against Kuroo's surprisingly soft hands.

"Thanks so much," Bokuto said smiling as he grabbed the huge wet spot on his shirt, refusing to lose eye contact with Kuroo.

And then he noticed. He liked Kuroo. A lot. And Kuroo may or may not have the most beautiful face he has ever laid eyes on. His eyes were literal pearls with a beautiful light brown eye color followed by a perfect button nose. Was he drooling yet?

Quickly he left and sat down at his table.

"Akaashi," He said looking down, neglecting the soaked shirt he was wearing.

"You like him don't you" Akaashi asked with that same stupid smirk he had a minute ago.

"I'm in deep shit man... I think I might love him." Bokuto said gripping his hair.

"Not surprised" Akaashi said leaning his head on his hand.

"WHAT? Akaashi I've only experimented with one guy." Bokuto said defensively.

"And by experimented you mean getting hot in heavy at a drunken party night." Akaashi Laughed.

"well how are you not surprised. This is a huge deal Akaashi! I'm in love with my bro!" He said looking at Akaashi totally terrified.

"Bokuto, there's nothing wrong with that. It happens. And it makes so much sense. I see the way you look at him." Akaashi said.

"Oh God I'm in love with Kuroo." Bokuto said putting his face down on the table.

"Bokuto, you aren't in love, you just have a thing for him, don't get too carried away." Akaashi said rolling his eyes.

But Bokuto knew from the moment he looked at Kuroo that he was different from the rest, he just didn't think it was in this sort of way.

He wanted Kuroo. He needed him.

Bokuto always gets what he wants.

* * *

 **K so let me know what you think. Please no hate! I have really great ideas for this story and its just now getting good**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kuroo. Tetsuro Kuroo." A guy about his height smiled. He had just preformed an amazing save and helped his team earn the winning point.

"I'm Bokuto. Koutaro Bokuto." Bokuto mimicked.

He took a good look at this new found friend. He had raging bed head, but it looked good. His thigh muscles were rock solid and kind of gave him curves in all of the right places. He had the coolest nose too. It looked like a small ski slope as it dipped down with a small curve at the end. He was tall too, probably as tall as Bokuto, but he had a smaller build.

"how'd you get your hair like that" He asked as he felt the spikes on his own hair.

"Aha, I sleep. A lot." Kuroo answered as he picked up a ball.

"We're going to be friends Kuroo. There's just something about you." Bokuto said as he watched the slim Nekoma player walk to the bench and grab his bag.

"I'm down," Kuroo had said. "Your spikes are impressive."

"Ha, yours aren't to shabby either." Bokuto said as he watched Kuroo exit.

What's this feeling? Why was Bokuto feeling it. This thought stuck to him forever. And now he knew why.

"I love Kuroo."

* * *

"What?" Kenma said, eyes wide in astonishment.

It made sense for him to be surprised considering that it was three a.m. and they had an early practice match the next day.

Bokuto covered Kenma's mouth and shut his door.

"shh. Do you want people to hear us," Bokuto said in a loud whisper.

"your one to talk," Kenma said, pulling Bokuto's hand off of his mouth. "What do you mean you love him" he asked.

"I mean exactly that. I love him!" Bokuto said with confidence.

"Since when." Kenma asked with lazy eyes.

"I don't know. Awhile I guess." Bokuto answered somewhat bashfully.

It got quiet for a second.

"So what do you want me to do? I can't really help you with this." Kenma said after a while. Sure he could say that Kuroo in fact, likes Bokuto as well, but that's not something he is aloud to say. Kuroo needs to do this himself.

"I don't know."Bokuto said looking down. "Do you know why?" He asked looking up slowly. He felt sort of ashamed. Like he had broken some unspoken rule.

"What do you mean?" Kenma asked leaning against the wall.

Bokuto clenched his fists, "Kenma, I fell in love with my best friend. You don't find that weird? Imagine what he'll do if I tell him." Bokuto said.

"I don't" Kenma said opening the door to his room. "But I'm not Kuroo, so you'll have to ask him." Secretly hoping Bokuto would take that as a hint.

but of course, that thought never crossed his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Bokuto had huge bags under his eyes and major bed head.

"Bo? Were you trying to look like me?" Kuroo asked with big curious eyes. He was trying to brush off what happened in the last couple days with humor.

Bokuto's eyes widened as well. Has he never noticed how innocent Kuroo looked. His eyes were beautiful little orbs. He was mesmerized. He began to look at Kuroo's perfect smooth skin, down to his small chin that made his face look perfect in all the right places.

"Bo?" Kuroo asked, suddenly becoming self conscience. Was there something wrong with him? Should he not be speaking to him? Maybe it was too soon to make amends.

"S-Sorry, I. I. I was just- no um." Bokuto was at a loss for words, he had just been caught.

"Ehehe, You look tired, Here," Kuroo said, reaching up a little and fixing Bokuto's hair to look the way it usually did.

Bokuto remained silent through the entire moment, a small blush rising to his cheeks. He thanked God that nobody was in the empty hallway to see him blush. Kuroo's hands felt so soft as they wove their way through his hair. He wanted more, he needed more.

Suddenly he couldn't compose himself and in a moment had grabbed Kuroo's wrist.

"Bokuto what are you-" Kuroo started but was cut off as he was pushed back and pinned against the wall, face to face with Bokuto. He was at a loss for words, He couldn't catch his breath, did Bokuto know what he was doing.

"Kuroo," He said, looking him eye to eye.

"Bokuto, please stop" Kuroo said, he never felt so small and scared for what was about to happen.

Suddenly Bokuto realized what he was doing and took a step back, still holding on to Kuroo's wrist. "Kuroo. Please listen to me," He said in the most serious voice he could muster.

Kuroo tensed as he heard that voice. Its never been used towards him, so this must be something super serious. "Okay," He said.

Silence was all he heard. "Bo?" Kuroo asked still tense in the others hold.

Slowly Bokuto looked up, "Kuroo. I'm in love with you," Bokuto said quietly, partially because he was ashamed and partially because he was afraid to hear what Kuroo would say back.

Kuroo felt everything inside him collapse. Kenma told him.

"N-No" Kuroo said pulling his arm away.

"No?" Bokuto asked.

Kuroo backed away from the wall, "No you don't" Kuroo yelled a little. He wasn't trying to, but he was terrified that he had found out.

"Yes I do Kur-" Bokuto said

"No! Kenma. H-he told you." Kuroo said grabbing his hair. Why? Why does everyone feel bad for hm. That was the only reason Bokuto would say these things.

"Kenma? No Kuroo he has nothing to do with this." Bokuto said confused.

Suddenly tears came to Kuroo's eyes. "No. Your lying." He said shakily.

Bokuto was losing his patience. "I'm not" he said as calmly as he could.

It was quiet for a while. "I don't believe you" Kuroo said. All in all, this experience was humiliating and the fact that Kuroo was crying made it worse.

"You know what? I give up. Your unstable." Bokuto said, the calm state he had been at was completely forgotten and now he was just mad.

"And also, why don't we just stop talking completely." Bokuto said turning around. Wait. Why would he say that? Its not true. He loves Kuroo. He doesn't wanna not be around him.

"Bokuto no" Kuroo said between sobs. But Bokuto had already walked with a hurt expression on his face.

* * *

Short because I'm lazy and I have to turn in two assignments by 11:59 and its 11:47


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm back no need to panic!**

"What was I even thinkin? Love. HA! That's not even how it works" Bokuto said as he sat at a table with Kenma, Lev, Akaashi and Yaku. He would be lying if he said he wasn't upset about the little outburst that just happened with him and Kuroo, but since Kuroo was absent at lunch, he decided he would share his side of the story, before Kuroo could say his side.

"Bokuto, stop" Akaashi said eyeing him.

'you don't get it Akaashi, he flat out, disregarded my feelings. I told him how I felt and he rejected them" Bokuto said angrily, was he the only one who could wrap his brain around this?

Kenma stood up, letting the chair push back on the tile floors and echo through the cafeteria.

"You know nothing" he yelled at the taller male who was awe struck by the sudden outburst of the most stable person from Nekoma.

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy, why don't you enlighten me" Bokuto yelled standing up and grabbing he collar of Kenma shirt.

Lev stood up and tried to pry Bokuto's hand away but it wouldn't budge.

"Guys come on would Kuroo want this?" Lev said calmly and cautiously.

Bokuto loosened his grip at that. He still cared. Bokuto still cared about Kuroo.

As soon as Bokuto let go of his shirt he felt a sharp smack too his left cheek and he stumbled down to the wall. Kenma had smacked him. The coaches gathered and broke the two apart and told everyone else to leave.

"You have no idea what Kuroo has had to go through Bokuto, so don't act like he's hurting you. Do you know how insecure he is about you? Have you asked him?" Kenma yelled as the coaches held him back.

Bokuto was terrified. He had never seen Kenma this angry over anything.

"You two are out for the rest of the training camp. You can sit out while everyone else plays in the practice matches." Bokuto heard a coach say as Kenma was escorted out of the cafeteria and people flooded back in. He stood up feeling completely numb. He really did mess up.

* * *

As a practice match between Karasuno and nekoma started, Bokuto found his eyes drift to the tall pale man that he loved.

The long legs were the first things he noticed. God were they glorious. Slim but muscular and as his eyes traveled to his thighs, he noticed a look on Kuroo's face that set off an alarm in the back of Bokuto's mind.

Kuroo's once beautiful orbs now had red puffiness around them as if he had been crying uncontrollably and rubbing it away with his hands because nobody was there to take care of him. Why wasn't Bokuto there?

His heard shattered at the thought of Kuroo all alone having to deal with this stress. Volleyball was his stress reliever, and of course, he was bench for the rest of the season.

Bokuto had caused this. And if he could take it back he would.

On a whim, Bokuto stood and started his way towards Kuroo. Kuroo looked up as he heard the foot steeps of the taller male.

"I thought you said to stop talking completely," Kuroo said, his voice sounded raw as if he'd been clenching his throat for too long and now it was stuck that way.

"Not talking am I?" Bokuto said. He was still annoyed about the whole fight that they had had, but he wanted things to be okay between them. If he couldn't love Kuroo with permission from him, he would have to keep it secret. He just wanted his best friend back.

"Well I cant be near you," Kuroo said standing and grabbing his crutches.

"Kuroo just talk to me" Bokuto said lightly grabbing the black haired boys shoulder.

"I cant do this here" He answered turning to face him, after all, they were at a volleyball game and it was getting hard to hear.

Bokuto smirked, "Okay" he said.

"I don't like that face" Kuroo said trying to back up before he was attacked.

But it was too late, in one swift motion Bokuto had Kuroo over his shoulder and lifted off the ground.

"BO- STOP. I-I'M TOO HEAVY. I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU" Kuroo yelled hitting his best friends back as hard as he could.

"No, you said you didn't want to do this here, so we wont" Bokuto said running out of the practice gym with Kuroo still on top.

Kuroo was in shock. Why was he laughing. What was happening. How has the guy of his dreams managed to break his heart and put it back together in under the course of two hours.

They went to the closest room there was and Bokuto gently set Kuroo down on the counter top.

"Bo, why are we in the bath house?" Kuroo said still in shock.

"we need to talk Kuroo" Bokuto said walking up to Kuroo and putting his hands on either side off Kuroo's hips.

"Bo, I cant. I cant keep doing this" Kuroo said. He looked up as tears filled his eyes, trying to keep them from falling. He was tired of being weak.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's chin. He opened Kuroo's thighs soo he was standing in the middle of him and leaned into the counter he was sitting on.

"Kuroo Listen," Bokuto said with a firey passion in his eyes.

"Bokuto no for real its fi-" Kuroo started but was cut off.

"No Kuroo. That's how our friendship works. I talk and you listen and you sure as fuck don't interrupt because you know how much I hate being interrupted." Bokuto said firmly placing one hand on Kuroo's thigh. "You know why I know that"

"Because we're best friends" Kuroo whispered looking down as if he was ashamed. A single tear fell from Kuroo's face and hit Bokuto's hand.

"That's right," Bokuto said, wiping away more tears that streamed down Kuroo's face. "And I'm head over heels, in love with you." He said shakily. He didn't want to cry either, but this needed to happen, there needed to be some sort of break through between them.

"Bo, why is this happening" Kuroo said between tears, "we were never like this, we're never this girly" He added with a chuckle.

"I don't know," Bokuto breathed, finally they were talking. He let a few tears escape his eyes as he bent his body to lean it on Kuroo's shoulder. He felt movement. A shaking, sort of up and down movement that started out slow but soon got fast.

He looked up to see Kuroo laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong with us," He yelled.

Bokuto started laughing too, "I don know" He said and started laughing harder as more tears streamed down his face.

"I've had the biggest crush ever since I met you and now two yeas later here I am trying to deny it" Kuroo yelled louder as he laughed even harder. He silently thanked god that this bathhouse hadn't been used this year because not enough people cam to camp.

Bokuto laughed harder "I have too but I thought you were straight so I didn't say anything" He said resting his forehead on Kuroo's shoulder once again.

The laughing subsided and some sniffling was filling the silence as they caught their breath and tried to stop crying. In the middle of the silence, Kuroo found now to be the best time to ask this question.

"Do, do you think I'm good enough?"

Bokuto looked up, at him. "K-Kuroo, is this what was bothering you? you don't think you're good enough?" Bokuto asked. His tears had finally subsided but Kuroo's were just now becoming real tears. He had probably held them in for so long.

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders, he looked down and scratched his nose so he didn't have to make eye contact while he spilled his biggest insecurities.

"Um, My, my legs are just really, long and I-I'm just very tall compared to Akaashi, and my hair, it doesn't feel silky smooth like you say Akaashi's does and-"

"Kuroo, you know you beautiful right?" Bokuto said holding Kuroo's cheek in the palm of his hand. He slowly wiped away more tears that were falling.

He was at a loss for words, "I just thought, maybe if I was a little bit shorter or maybe didn't have bad hair that maybe... maybe I-" Kuroo was trying his hardest to keep his tears in but he couldn't now. If they were gonna do this, he needed Bokuto to know this stuff and how it affects him. He grabbed Bokuto's hand that was cupping his face and locked eyes with Bokuto.

"Kuroo, no that's not true. have you always felt like this?" Bokuto asked. It hurt him so much to know that Kuroo had insecurities about the things that make him beautiful.

Kuroo nodded his head and closed his eyes to stop the tears.

"Listen. Your height, is what makes you beautiful, your legs wee made for runways, only models would have nice long legs like this. And your hair," Bokuto reached up to touch it, "I love it. Never think I don't because I really really do." Bokuto said. "And I don't love Akaashi, so don't compare yourself to him. Your beautiful Kuroo. I need you to know that okay?" He asked smiling.

"Okay" Kuroo cried, at this point he stopped trying to hide the tears and let them fall free. "Okay okay okay" Kuroo yelled as he cried. he was so happy that he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"okay" Bokuto said. He reached up and grabbed Kuroo's face again. he slowly leaned in and kissed Kuroo. Just small butterfly kisses at first but soon he slung his arm around Kuroo and pushed his tongue through. He pushed Kuroo's body into his chest and Kuroo had his hands in Bokuto's multicolored hair. Soft moans and small I love yous filled the room and the minutes passed.

finally they broke for air. They smiled at each other as they breathed in heavily.

"So," Bokuto said confidently, "Tetsuro Kuroo, would you please date me" he said smiling.

"Of course Koutarou" Kuroo answered. He slid of the Counter and grabbed his crutches.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kuroo,

"Its always gonna be you that I love"

* * *

 **Okay so I'm probably gonna add one more chapter and just a warning, its gonna be sex. If you don't wanna read that then this is your ending but do come back for the smutty smut**


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the street late at night in the crisp winter air was not Bokuto's favorite thing. His nose was cold as fuck and he couldn't feel his ears, but the person with the giant smile next to him made him feel warm.

Kuroo had just gotten cleared from his ankle injury and he was too eager to wait until they got home like the doctor had said, so Bokuto agreed to walk around the city with him.

Bokuto couldn't really complain. His boyfriend of four months was always sad with his injury, so seeing his beautiful smile light up his face was enough to warm the whole planet.

They ended up stopping by a spot for dinner. Or maybe breakfast considering it was around 2 a.m.

"So are you excited to finally play again?" Bokuto asked as he chewed his food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Bo. And Yes I'm excited." Kuroo said laughing.

as they finished their food Kuroo realized he was more tired than he thought and fell asleep almost as soon as they got to their apartment. Bokuto sighed. He thought tonight would definitely be the night. They'd been dating for quite some time now and they still hadn't taken it to the next level of their relationship. Meaning they hadn't... done it.

It was a little annoying to Bokuto, but seeing as how it would be Kuroo's first time, and he'd had an injury for so long Bokuto had let it slide. He settled in next to Kuroo in bed and hugged him tight. It was one thing that he had grown accustom to because he noticed that even when he was asleep, Kuroo felt safe and comfortable, and that was Bokuto's main priority.

* * *

The next day was the first day back to practice for Kuroo. They were playing a practice match against Bokuto's team luckily. At the start of the game everything was okay, Kuroo had warmed up and was ready to play. As he stepped onto the Court, and went up to block a spike, He came down a little to hard for his ankle.

"Tetsurou if it hurts take small breaks from playing, remember what the doctor said," Bokuto warned from the other side of the court.

His face must've given it away Kuroo had thought.

"I'm okay, just sore" Kuroo said to everyone who had been staring. He quickly shook it off and got prepared for the next serve. The next one, came to him even Harder and he jumped even higher to get it, causing him to come down even harder on his ankle.

He let out a small yelp but quickly composed himself as the ball came back over the net. It banked off his fingers as he went for the block and it was pushed over to Kenma.

In that moment, Kuroo was in more pain than ever. For a split second Kenma and Kuroo locked eyes. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as Kuroo shook his head no. He knew he couldn't spike at this moment. Kenma set the ball the other way and lucky someone else hit the spike over and they scored a point.

Kuroo turned to his coach and limped off the court. He was in hell. He ankle was on fire.

"Its okay Kuroo its your first day back. Take it easy" The coach sad as he handed him a paper cup filled with water.

 _This sucks._ Was all Kuroo could think.

He ended up sitting out the whole rest of practice working on his physical Therapy with his coach.

"You ready to go?" Bokuto said annoyed.

"What's wrong? Kuroo said confused. He had thought that at east Bokuto of all people would be nice to him.

"Nothing lets go," Bokuto said grabbing his bag and walking ahead of Kuroo refusing to make eye contact.

Kuroo's stomach dropped. They hadn't ever gotten in a fight. he was hoping there wouldn't be one tonight or any other night with them.

* * *

Bokuto sighed as he entered the shower. Practice had been terrible. he couldn't keep his fucking mind off of Kuroo and it was effect the way he played. He knew Kuroo couldn't play today. He warned him to sit out, but of course he didn't listen and had to sit out the whole game. It was just annoying.

As he finished up his shower he made his way to the bedroom. He opened his drawer without saying a word.

"Are you really ignoring me?" Kuroo asked in a soft tone.

"Nope" Bokuto said dropping his towel to the ground.

"Bo" Kuroo said weakly. He hated when Bokuto was mad because it always meant Kuroo did something wrong.

"You should've sat out. You messed up the whole fucking game for me and we lost all because your stubborn mind wouldn't listen to your body and sit out. I was out of focus the whole game and kept looking to make sure you were okay I-" Bokuto shouted but was cut off by Kuroo

"I didn't ask you to worry I was-" Kuroo said angrily

"But I do worry Kuroo" Bokuto practically screamed. "I worry to fucking much and you only think of yourself. You're a brat Kuroo." he said pulling his shirt over. He finished changing and made his way to the door. Before he could leave he heard Kuroo's voice. Just as broken down and weak as when he first broke his stupid ankle.

"I wasn't trying to worry you. That's why I kept playing. I didn't want to be weak." Kuroo said holding in tears. He was already in bed and hadn't moved. He was to scared it would turn physical if he did. Knowing Bokuto it could happen.

"well you are weak" Bokuto said in the moment. He was slammed the bedroom door shut and sat on the couch. He turned on the news and found himself falling asleep. It wasn't even night yet. It was only around 4 in the afternoon but practice had been rough so he decided to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, it was around 6 pm. The anger he felt before was gone and was now filled with guilt. A blanket was wrapped around him that he certainly didn't put around himself. A note on the table read ' _dinners on the stove'_ in the sort of girly hand writing he knew was Kuroo's. That caused him to chuckle because he always made fun of Kuroo for it.

He slowly stood up and made his way to the stove where his favorite dish was waiting on his favorite plate. He rubbed his face as guilt finally set in. He knew he had said things he shouldn't have. He decided he would let Kuroo cool down, while he ate dinner and then he would apologize. He sat down on the couch and continued to watch the news as he ate.

As he watched he noticed that the house was really quite and the TV in the bedroom wasn't on.

 _Did he really fall asleep already?_ Bokuto thought as he finished his plate and put it in the sink.

He braced himself as he opened the door expecting to have a long argument with an infuriated Kuroo, but was met with darkness and soft uneasy breathing.

Bokuto walked to the bed and turned on the side lamp. It was already dark out as it was now around 7.

"T-Tetsurou? Why are you crying?" Bokuto asked surprised s feeling more guilty than before.

Kuroo shook his head and turned. "Because I'm weak," he said with a cracking voice.

Bokuto's heart broke. "Kuroo, baby, you know I didn't mean it. I was angry. We lost our match and I didn't get enough sleep last night." Bokuto said trying to pull Kuroo towards him but he kept rolling farther away.

"That's my fault too, for keeping you up all night." Kuroo said through a choked sob.

"No no no, Kuroo look at me." Bokuto said pulling the blanket to him and grabbing Kuroo before he could pull away.

"I'm so sorry Kuroo. I was mad and I didn't mean it." Bokuto said grabbing Kuroo's face.

It was quiet for a second. "I'm sorry for being so dramatic" Kuroo said still being held hostage by Bokuto.

"You weren't. And you aren't weak." Bokuto said laughing and running his hair through Kuroo's, "You're the sweetest person I know. I'm so in love with you, you're one of the strongest guys I know and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Bokuto said kissing Kuroo's forehead.

"But we got in a fight," Kuroo said softly as he put his finger softly against Bokuto's Lip.

"Fights just make us stronger" Bokuto said before softly laying Kuroo on his back and pushing his lips onto Kuroo's.

Kuroo rested his hands on Bokuto's hips as Bokuto crawled on top of him and maneuvered his tongue into Kuroo's mouth.

A tiny moan escaped Kuroo's mouth before joining Bokuto. Their tongues fought for dominance so Kuroo gave in and let Bokuto take control.

The moan Kuroo let out made Bokuto excited as he kissed down his neck and put his hand down Kuroo's shirt. None of this was new to them they made out and felt each other all the time, but tonight felt different. He continued to kiss Kuroo's neck in a certain area that was a weak spot that only Bokuto knew about. He sucked the skin until it turned bruised and moved down to Kuroo's chest.

Bokuto paused when Kuroo whimpered and pulled at his shirt signaling to take it off. He sat up and took his shirt off before taking Kuroo's off as well. Both shirtless now, Kuroo felt along the toned body he had felt so many times before. The tight six pack rippled down his skin and sent chills down Kuroo's spine. He found himself getting hard as he went down to the v shape just above Bokuto's waist line.

Before Kuroo could reach anything Bokuto went down on him. He pulled off Kuroo's Boxers, thank god he forgot to do the laundry tonight and didnt wear shorts, and grabbed his member.

"Someone's hard already?" Bokuto asked sitting up.

Kuroo blushed. They'd given each other blow jobs before but tonight felt so much more exhilarating.

"So are you" Kuroo said rubbing his leg against a bulge that had started to form in Bokuto's pants.

Bokuto's breath hitched and he let out a deep grown. He leaned down and took Kuroo's dick in his mouth. This seemed a bit difficult considering Kuroo wasn't exactly small. It wasn't as big and thick as Bokuto's but It certainly was big and thick. He bobbed his head up and down earning multiple moans from Kuroo and finally Kuroo grabbed his head and held it down as he came. Bokuto swallowed and licked Kuroo's cock clean.

He crawled back up to Kuroo and kissed him more. This time more aggressive. He kept kissing Kuroo as his hand trailed down the back side of Kuroo. He broke the kiss and reached to the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and went back to kissing Kuroo.

"B-Bo. Ko-Koutarou. I've never done this" Kuroo said breathlessly, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"Lets change that then" Bokuto said smirking.

He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and looked at Kuroo, who looked honestly petrified. He leaned back in and kissed him. Bokuto needed a way to distract Kuroo from this. He'd never been the bottom but he's asked Akaashi about it multiple times and he said that at first it does hurt.

As he made out with Kuroo he slid his hand down Kuroo's curvy body until he reached his entrance. Bokuto slowly pushed his middle finger in and slowly began to push in and out.

Kuroo gasped and opened his eyes, breaking the kiss. He looked into Bokuto's eyes.

"Its ok, you'll get used to it' Bokuto said nodding his head and pushing on a specific spot. Kuroo lost control of his own body when that spot was hit. his back arched and he moaned oud.

"W-What was that" Kuroo asked breathlessly.

"found your sweet spot" Bokuto chuckled and added another finger.

Kuroo hummed in content as Bokuto hit the spot again and again with his finger. Bokuto was getting harder as he added the third finger.

"Kou-mmm" Kuroo said as Bokuto bent down and kissed him again.

The kiss was hot and wet and sloppy but perfect. Bokuto pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. He was fully hard now.

Kuroo's heart sped up as Bokuto applied lube to his fully erect cock and rubbed it in.

He positioned himself at Kuroo's entrance.

"Wait. I-I don't want-" Kuroo started shaking and his breathing got faster.

"Bokuto looked up, "Tetsurou, I'm not gonna lie. Its gonna hurt. But not for long, I promise" he said softly

Kuroo let out a shaky breath and nodded his head. Bokuto repositioned himself and slowly pushed himself into Kuroo's entrance.

Kuroo's eyes closed tight and his toes curled. His nails dug into Bokuto's back as he slowly leaned into Kuroo's chest.

"its all in" Bokuto said into Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo opened his eyes and let out a heavy breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. A tear slid down his cheek but he survived and that was good enough for him. He'd known that Bokuto had been waiting for this since they started dating, Kuroo was just always too scared to have it happen.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, "You okay?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah just really happy" Kuroo said, even though his legs were burning from being spread so far apart.

"Well its not done yet" Bokuto said as he sat up and began to push in and out.

Kuroo moaned and grabbed the pillow above him.

Bokuto picked up his pace as he saw Kuroo go hard again. He grabbed Kuroo's cock and rubbed his hand up and down. Kuroo was in heaven. His mind was blurring and his mouth was wide open. Bokuto bent down and kissed him again and bit his lip hard. A couple more thrust and Bokuto was at his limit.

Kuroo came just before Bokuto. He pulled out and rubbed his dick until he came all over Kuroo.

He laid down next to Kuroo out of breath. He looked at Kuroo who was panting and covered in cum.

"You wanna shower?" Bokuto asked.

Kuroo stayed speechless.

"That was amazing" Kuroo said Breathlessly.

Bokuto chuckled. "and You were scared before" he said standing up and grabbing a towel. He sat back down and leaned off Kuroo's flat stomach.

"I Love you" Bokuto said leaning down and kissing Kuroo's forehead.

"I love you more" Kuroo said as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Ok guys its over. This is done. Its ended. Adios**


End file.
